Digimon Zero Two
by Neko Haruko
Summary: 3 new children are chosen to be summoned to rescue the Digital World from a new enemy. Can Daisuke, Miyako, Iori push past their inner conflicts and defeat the new enemy threatening the Digital World?
1. The Digital World is in a crisis!

The Digital World is in a crisis! New Chosen Children. Arise!

AN: I do not own Digimon. If I did, I'd make it awesome.

It was a cool spring day in Odaiba Japan. A calm day would seem weird to what happened three years prior. Three years ago the Digital World and Human World were both at risk at the hands of Vamdemon and the Dark Masters. Eight children miraculously defeated those challenges that came their way.

It was now three years later and those children moved on with their lives. Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushirou Izumi, and Jyou Kidou were now in High School. Mimi Tachikawa had moved to New York two years earlier with her family. Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami were now in Middle School.

Takeru moved to Odaiba with his mom so he could be closer to his brother and dad. Little did he and Hikari know there were going to be more changes along the way.

- _Takeru's POV._

Takeru made his way out of his room with his backpack loaded with books he would need for school. He had a bright smile on his face as he made his way to the front door.

"Bye, mom! I'll be leaving now." He shouted over his shoulder slipping his shoes on.

"Bye honey, sorry I couldn't make breakfast this morning. This article is more difficult than I perceived." She shouted back from inside of her office.

"Don't worry about it! Maybe tomorrow." He chuckled and made his way out the door. He walked down the hall to the elevators. He was surprised to be greeted by two other students also riding the elevator.

"Oh, hello." He said stepping inside and pressing the lobby button to make the doors closed. "I'm Takeru Takaishi, I'm a 5th year."

The light purple hair girl looked to him and smiled. "I'm Miyako Inoue, a 6th year." She pointed to a young boy with light brown hair. "I'm Iori Hida, 3rd year, It's very nice to meet you." The brunette responded. The trio made their way to school. They chatted a little along the way. Miyako and Iori chatted about computer trouble and Takeru couldn't help to smile.

_They remind me of Koushirou-san._

He stopped in front of the soccer field. Something had caught his eye. There was a brunette boy in goggles playing soccer, for a second Takeru thought he was seeing an old friend. But he realized the guy he was seeing looked nothing like Taichi. He continued to smile. The goggle head brunette mis-kicked the ball in Takeru's direction. Takeru made a leap for it and caught it. "Nice shot!" He hollered out.

The goggle head made his way over to Takeru. "You are going to give that ball back or not?" He said angrily.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't help-"He was quickly cut off when the goggle head groaned annoyed and took the ball back and made his way back to his teammates. Takeru frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"

He didn't let the encounter bother him too much. Instead he continued to make his way into the school. He set his things into his new locker and prepared to make an introduction to his new class.

He met with up with his new teacher, Mr. Tanaka. "Takaishi-kun, are you all set?" Takeru gave a nod. He was excited. The teacher led him into the class room. He was surprised to see two people he recognized. One was the guy from the soccer field from earlier, and the other was Hikari Yagami, an old friend. He flashed a smile at Hikari and got a glare from the guy in return.

He stood at the front of the class. "Hello, I'm Takeru Takaishi." He gave a little bow. "It's nice to meet you." He gave a smile and took a seat next to Hikari. "It's so great to see you again. I can't believe we are in the same class together." He smiled.

Hikari smiled back. "It's going to a lot of fun to work together, Takeru-kun." They smiled at one another. Takeru looked up to see the goggle head glaring down at him. He hadn't even noticed the brunette getting up and walking to his desk. "What?" He stared at him confused.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to make a move on my girl?" The brunette shouted. He reached down and took hold of Takeru's collar. Takeru struggled to breathe.

Hikari jumped up from her seat. "Daisuke-kun, please stop! He's only a friend of mine." She reached across and tried to pry Daisuke's hands off of Takeru.

Daisuke at first glared at Hikari, but then let go of Takeru, shoving him into his seat. He growled and sat back down.

Takeru straightened up his shirt. "I didn't know you were dating, Hikari…" He looked up at Hikari.

"I'm not." She said softly. "But he has a huge crush on me. I'm sorry that he hurt you." She looked concerned. Takeru smiled back. "It's ok. It's only natural that people get jealous."

Takeru waited until lunch time to chat with Hikari. He was worried that this Daisuke guy was going to harm her.

"Takeru-kun, he's not going to hurt me. I promise. He's just... Wounded, that's all." She looked down at the ground.

"But Hikari-chan, he seems so violent. Why hang out with him?" He looked to her concerned.

"I know it looks bad, but I've heard rumors that something bad happened to him in early years of middle school. That's I feel he needs me."

"Hikari-chan…" He looked at her concerned. He remembered that Hikari always felt she needed to put things on herself before others. He just hoped one day it wouldn't cause her life.

"I'll be ok." She smiled at him. The bell rang and she didn't waste any time to get up and walk away.

_Will things really be ok?_

"Takeru-kun!" A familiar voice shouted from a distance. He looked towards the voice and saw Miyako and Iori waving to him. "Oh, hey!" He shouted back.

"Do you mind if we eat lunch with you?" Iori asked, being polite as always. Takeru shook his head. "Not at all." He let out a smile.

"Did you know that girl that was talking to you?" Miyako said shoving a sushi roll into her mouth.

Takeru nodded. "Yeah, she's an old friend of mine." He frowned

A big grin spread across her face. "Old friend, huh? Is that all?" She elbowed him.

Takeru let out a soft chuckle. "It's not like that at all. I'm just worried about her. She's hanging out with a mean guy and I'm afraid he'll harm her." He looked down at his food.

"I'm sorry Takeru-kun, Miyako-san shouldn't be asking such personal question." Iori put a hand on Takeru's shoulder.

Miyako gave Iori a glare."It's not like I was asking for his pants size!"

Iori raised his hands in protest. "Miyako-san!"

The bell rang again alerting students lunch was over. "Don't worry about it you guys. It's ok." Takeru smiled getting up. "Maybe we can talk some more after school, ok?" He smiled and walked away.

Miyako and Iori agreed. They too made their way to their own destinations.

-_Taichi's POV_

Taichi Yagami, original leader of the 7, later 8, children that went to the Digital World in the summer of 1999. He was now sitting at his desk in Odaiba High School.

_I wish I could be playing soccer right now…_

He frowned working hard on a math sheet he was given. Just when he got done, a small beeping sound was heard from his pocket.

_My Digivice? Is Agumon in trouble?_

He got up and turned in his paper. "Teacher, I don't feel good, can I go to the infirmary?" The teacher nodded and Taichi rushed to the computer room.

_Hang in there, Agumon!_

He was surprised that the gate was open. Ever since they parted their Digimon three years ago they found out they can reach them through the computers. But the Digital Gate was only open on certain days. It just so happened it was open today. He sure felt lucky.

He entered the Digital world and looked around for his partner. "Agumon!" He shouted.

"Ta- Taichi!" He heard his partner faintly yell behind him. He ran to Agumon's aid. "Why didn't you evolve?" He said to his orange friend.  
"I- I can't…" He said weakly. "There's some sort of power preventing me."

Taichi looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" Right then a Kuwagamon came soaring through the trees towards them. Taichi picked up Agumon and made a run for it.

"Over here!" a familiar small voice piped up.

"Patamon!" Taichi grinned and followed the batpig into a small cave. "He'll have trouble finding us in here." Patamon said resting on the ground.

Taichi looked at Agumon and Patamon in disbelief. "What Is this nonsense about not being able to evolve?" He let Agumon sit down.

"Well, a lot has changed since you guys have been here. There is this human who claims to be the Digimon Kaiser."

"Human?" Taichi said in shock. "Why would a human by trying to take over the Digital World? He must be a Chosen Child if he can come to the Digital world, so why?"

Patamon shook his head. "We don't know. All we know is he uses these dark rings to control Digimon and make them violent. For some reason, we can't evolve, otherwise we'd stop him…" Patamon looked down at the ground.

Taichi looked at them in disbelief. Why would a human, a chosen child for that matter be doing these things?

"Taichi-san, look at this." Tailmon popped out of nowhere. "There's something you should see." Taichi followed her farther into the cave, Patamon and Agumon followed suit. "I found this egg shaped thing on a rock back here. For some reason I can't lift it. But that's not the weird thing…" She pointed to the egg.

"It has the crest of Courage on it!" Astonished, he walked over to it and tried to lift it. "I don't believe it, I can't lift it." The egg then began to glow. Taichi jumped back. "What is this?" Three glowing lights shot up from the egg and out into the sky. He blinked. "What was that?"

-_Hikari's POV. _

Hikari let out a small sigh. It was finally the end of the day and she could finally go to the computer room. She was happy Takeru-kun was at her school, even in her class, but she worried he'd get into trouble otherwise.

"I hope Daisuke-kun can stay out of trouble. Guys sure are complicated..." She entered the computer room and sat down at the farthest computer In the back of the room. Daisuke hadn't arrived yet, but she did ask Takeru to come to the computer room. Daisuke usually tried to follow her everywhere until she went home. But today she hoped the Digital Gate was open so she could see Tailmon. Her Digimon partner that she cared about so deeply and missed. Just then a message popped up on the screen.

_Onii-chan…_

The letter read: _Hikari, I need you to get Koushirou here right away. There is new danger in the Digital World and the Digimon can't evolve. I found this egg that has the crest of courage on it, but I can't lift it! I need you and Takeru to come too. – Taichi._

Hikari got on her DigiMental and typed away alerting Koushirou of the news. Takeru at that moment entered the room. She looked up at him.

"Onii-chan needs our help. He found something weird in the Digital World. Not only that, but the whole Digital world is in danger."

"What?" Takeru looked at her surprised. "What's wrong? Is Patamon OK?" He panicked.

"I'm not sure…" She looked at the computer screen.

"Oi, Hikari-chan." Daisuke's voice could be heard outside of the doorway. She closed the email down as he entered the room.

"Oh, he's here." He glared at Takeru. "What's your name again? Takeshi something other." He said angrily.

"Takeru Takaishi." Takeru said softly, not wanting to start anything.

"Please, stop this!" She stood in-between the two boys.  
"I'm not letting anyone get in-between our love!" Daisuke looked to Hikari.

"Why can't we just be friends?" Her voice quivered.

Right then the computer screen behind her glowed a bright blue, red, and yellow.

"What the-?" Daisuke exclaimed. The blue light dove right for Daisuke, while the yellow and red light streamed out the door. "What is this?" He said in shock. He held it out for Hikari and Takeru to see.

Hikari's and Takeru's eyes grew wide. "A Digivice?"

AN: and boom I end chapter 1 right there. I know it seems like I am bashing Daisuke, but believe me I love him to death. I just needed to tweak his character. This is my first attempt at writing something long like this. So please be patient. I hope you like it! Please remember to review!


	2. A New Leader is Born! Enter, Fladramon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

A New Leader is Born! Enter, Fladramon!

-_Koushirou's POV_

Although Koushirou was in the middle of a computer seminar taking place at Odaiba High School. He knew he had to leave when he received the message from Hikari from what was going on in the Digital World. It sounded very urgent and needed to get there right away.

_There are so many questions going through my mind! Why can't the Digimon evolve? Why contain them? Why is there a new Chosen Child we never heard of? Why are they taking over the Digital World? So many…_

He finally reached the middle school where Hikari and Takeru were at. He made his way up the stairs to the second floor.

"Izumi-senpai!" A female voice called out.

"Oh, Miyako-kun." He said half heartedly. He was too busy to really pay any attention to what was happening around him, which was typical for him when he got into his inquiring mindset.

"Do you like my skirt?" She chimed following Koushirou up the stairs. Koushirou nodded, but Miyako didn't believe him for a second. "You didn't even look at me!" She shouted angrily.

"Miyako-san, please. He's obviously in a rush…" Iori tried to reason. He was a little behind Miyako following Koushirou.

"But I especially wore this for my first day! He can at least say it looks nice." She groaned.

"I'm sorry Miyako-kun, but I'm very busy." Koushirou looked over his shoulder at the duo. At that moment two bright lights soared right over Koushirou's head right into the hands of Iori and Miyako. That made him stop dead.

"What are those?" He blurted directing the question at no one. He got closer to them to look closer.

"Now you pay attention to me." Miyako sulked. "You only pay attention to me when I do something good on the computers or find some gadget." She continued to complain as Koushirou got a closer look.

_No way, they look like Digivices! Then these two are…_

He looked at Miyako and Iori in astonishment. "Please, let's hurry to the computer room." He quickly turned around and made his way to the computer room. Miyako glared at his back because he was still ignoring her.

-_Daisuke's POV_

He looked at the device in his hands in confusion. He huffed looking at the other two who were currently shocked at the hand held device.

"What are you two gawking at? What IS this?" He blurted out.

"A- A Digivice." Takeru reached into his Digivice. "The features are similar, yet different."

"It's more oval and bigger." Hikari added.

_What on earth are they talking about?_

He growled. "Would you tell me what's going on already?" He shouted. Hikari and Takeru flinched. "Well, we should really wait for our friend…" Takeru stated. "He'll explain everything."

At that moment a high schooler in a green uniform came rushing into the room. "Hikari-san, Takeru-kun. You won't believe what just happened in the hall!" Koushirou blurted.

"Who are YOU?" Daisuke shouted turning to Koushirou. He still had the Digivice in his hands. He saw Koushirou's eyes go wide. "You… too?" the brunette geek said in disbelief.

Daisuke growled. He was starting to get mad no one was explaining what the big deal was. "Would someone just say something already?" He shouted. Two more kids came in. He saw that they too had a device similar to his.

"I'm sorry. These devices you kids hold are called Digivices. They hold so much power and knowledge. There is so much mystery into what exactly these things do-"Koushirou was cut off when Daisuke shouted at him to get to the point. "The fact is, those Digivices mean you are chosen children. You have been summoned by the Digital World." Koushirou explained. By this time, Iori and Miyako were standing next to Koushirou opposite of Daisuke. "This means you have the responsibility to save it."

Miyako, Iori, Daisuke stared at him. "What are we? Stupid? Who believes this kind of crap!" Daisuke blurted out.

"Daisuke-kun, it's true." Hikari said stepping towards him.

"Um…" Iori said softly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's polite to introduce yourselves to new people." He turned to face Koushirou and Daisuke. "I'm Iori Hida, it's very nice to meet you." He gave a little bow.

_What an annoying kid._

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya." He mumbled not giving any sort of body language of acceptance.

"I'm Miyako Inoue! My name come from "Kyo" in "Kyoto"" She said happily. "It's nice to meet you. So, what is this Digital World? Is it an amusement park?" She asked Koushirou curiously with a big smile. "Or a game? Do they have cute creatures?" She bombarded him with questions.

"I- It's neither, Miyako-kun… I'm Koushirou Izumi by the way." He looked away from Miyako to greet Daisuke who just shrugged it off.

"Koushirou-kun, you can stay here and explain. But onii-chan might be in danger!" Hikari said desperately taking out her Digivice and pointed to the computer screen. Daisuke's eyes grew wide when she disappeared into the light.

Takeru nodded. "Patamon might be in danger too. I have to go save him!" He pointed his Digivice at the screen and was too sucked in.

"Hey! Wait a second. I'm not letting you be alone with Hikari-chan!" Daisuke shouted angrily. He too pointed his Digivice at the screen.

-_Koushirou's POV_

Koushirou didn't even have time to protest when three kids were sucked into the computer. "But you would be putting yourselves in danger." He said in defeat. He soon felt a light shove as Miyako made her way past him. "I'm going too!" She said demandingly. "Why should I be left out?" She was about to raise her Digivice when he stopped her. "Wait!" He said desperately. Miyako glared at him. "It's bad enough they went, you would be in the way if you two went too!" He protested.

Miyako frowned. "But I want to go to the amusement park!" she moaned.

"It's not an amusement park. Nothing like that at all." He said seriously. "It's filled with danger and responsibility. There's so much mystery in the Digital World." He explained. Iori stood in front of him. "That makes me interested too. I want to go to the Digital World too." Iori said enthusiastically. "I want to explore like you do, Izumi-senpai."

Koushirou smiled. "I can tell we are going to make a great pair, Iori-kun." He patted the brunette child.

"But what about me?" Miyako whined. "I want to go too!"

Koushirou took a deep breath. "Maybe tomorrow. We don't know what kind of danger lurks right now. We can't risk letting you get hurt." Koushirou looked to Miyako.

Miyako sighed in defeat and crossed her arms. "Fine. So, do you think my skirt is cute?" her mood changed like a switch. Now she was enthusiastic about her clothing. Koushirou sighed in defeat.

-_Daisuke's POV _

Daisuke tumbled to the ground. He felt like he was shot out of an air canon. He took a minute to catch his breath and stood up. "Where am I?" he looked around. This was not a normal forest of any kind. He looked around to Hikari and Takeru. They weren't too far ahead of him. He walked up to them. "What is this place?" He realized he wasn't wearing his usual clothes. "What are these lame clothes?"

"This is the Digital World." Takeru responded. "It's odd that your clothes changed but ours didn't. I don't have an explanation for that."

"Is this some sort of joke?" Daisuke shouted angrily. "How do I know this is all real?"

"Daisuke-kun, you will soon come to realize what situation you are in." Takeru said sternly. "Is that a threat?" the brunette responded angrily. He took a hold of Takeru's collar.

"Please, stop!" Hikari came in-between the two and tried to pry Daisuke off. "This isn't the time to fight! We have to find onii-chan!"

"'Onii-chan'? Taichi-senpai is here too?" Daisuke let go of Takeru and looked to Hikari who nodded.

"We need to find him. He might be in danger." Hikari responded taking out her Digivice to locate her brother's signal.

Daisuke followed behind Hikari and Takeru. He had his hands behind his head and still looking around as if someone was going to jump out at him any second.

_I swear, if this is some stupid joke, they are going to pay! I don't like to be fooled around with. _

He could hear some rustling in the bushes to his left.

_I knew it, someone is playing a trick on me!_

He stomped over to the bush. "Hey, whoever the heck is in there better come out!" He shouted angrily. Takeru and Hikari ran over to him. "You hear me?" He shouted again.

"Daisuke-kun, I don't think that's a human." Takeru said concerned. Takeru tugged on Daisuke's jacket to get him away from the bush. Daisuke jerked his arm away.

"We better run." Hikari said worriedly. "We don't have our Digimon, we could get hurt."

_Digimon? What are these people talking about?_

A big Digimon came storming out of the bushes towards them. Daisuke jumped back. "What is that thing?"

"Monochromon." Takeru announced with panicked. "Let's go!" Takeru grabbed Daisuke and began to run. Daisuke was behind Takeru and Hikari, he could tell that Monochromon was close on his tail.

**Air Shot!**

**Baby Flame!**

Daisuke saw two shots fly over his head and hit Monochromon.

_More monsters?_

He looked ahead and saw Taichi approach them with what looked like a flying bat pig, cat, and an orange dinosaur. "Taichi-senpai!" he said in surprise. Taichi looked at Daisuke with surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked his senpai. Taichi and Daisuke were on the same soccer team not too long ago. He was surprised to see senpai in a place like this.

"I should ask the same!" He replied. He looked to Takeru and Hikari. "Are you two alright? Where's Koushirou?" He looked at the two.

Takeru and Hikari nodded. "There seems to be more going on than we originally thought" Hikari replied.

"Ok, you can tell me all about it. First, let's hide. I'll show you the egg I found." Taichi led all of them into the cave.

"I don't believe it! It really is the crest of courage!" Hikari was astonished at what appeared before her. "I thought the crests were no longer a solid force."

"I know, but it's there…" Taichi went over to try to lift it. It was no good. "I can't lift it, Hikari, Takeru. You try."

Daisuke watched in annoyance as Hikari and Takeru took turns trying to pick it up. "You guys are just weak, let me show you how it's done." He said proudly walking over to the egg. He crouched down and got a good grip around the egg and lifted it straight up. "See? Nothing to it." He said smugly. They looked at him in surprise. A bright light shot up from the ground where the egg once was. A blue dinosaur looking Digimon appeared from it. Daisuke stumbled backwards and fell on his butt.

_What is going on?_

"Hi, I'm V-mon!" The blue dinosaur said happily. "I can't believe you lifted up the DigiMental! That can only mean you are my partner!" V-mon jumped around Daisuke.

Daisuke looked at V-mon. "What are you?" He said almost offended.

"I already said. I'm V-mon! I'm your partner. Your Digimon partner! Isn't that great, Daisuke?" He marveled at his goggle headed partner.

"You… Look really lame." Daisuke said flatly. He got up and looked at everyone else. "Aren't you going to explain?"

"Daisuke, I'm not sure if even we can explain. For some reason even our Digimon can't evolve." Taichi looked to Agumon. "The Digital World is in danger and we can't even evolve to defeat the bad guy."

Tailmon nodded. "It's no thanks to that Digimon Kaiser. I what I don't get is how or even why a human would be trying to rule the Digital World. But from what I've seen, he controls everything from his Digivice. It looks nothing like what Hikari has though."

Takeru looked to Daisuke. "Could it be…?" Daisuke glared for a second but realized what he meant and took out his Digivice.

Tailmon pointed to Daisuke. "That's it! That's what it looks like!"

"Don't be ridiculous! As if I would work with someone so lame!" Daisuke recoiled.

"Two other kids, Iori-kun and Miyako-san also have one." Takeru commented.

Taichi eyes widened. "Could it be the three lights that came out of the egg when I touched it for the first time? A blue, red, and yellow light burst out of the egg."

Hikari nodded. "Those are the colors they have."

"You guys don't even need to worry about regular evolving!" V-mon blurted out. "Since Daisuke has the DigiMental, all he has to say is "DigiMental Up"! and I can Armor Evolve!" He looked up to Daisuke.

Daisuke groaned. "Why would I say something so lame? Why should I even have to help? Who said I had to?" He looked to the group.

V-mon frowned. "But you have to help. It's your duty."

"Duty my-"There was a rumbling from above and debris started to fall from the ceiling of the cavern. They all ran outside in order to avoid be crushed. "What the heck is going on now?" He said bitterly.

"Daisuke, you have to say 'DigiMental Up'!" V-mon said desperately.

"As if I'd say something to lame!" He shouted back.

A herd of Monochromon was causing trouble on top of the cliff. There were a few strange flying creatures circling the sky. "They're Airdramon!" Taichi cried out. One of the Airdramon swooped down and captured Hikari. Before Daisuke even had the chance to run after it, a Monochromon sent an attack their way.

"Hikari!" Taichi cried. He looked to Daisuke. "Do something, Daisuke! You are the only one who CAN!" Taichi said demandingly.

_Why is everyone depending on me? Acting like they are supposed to be my friends. Friendship means nothing. They just want to make a fool out of me. I'll say what they want me to say and then they'll laugh at me afterwards. _

Daisuke clenched the DigiMental in one fist and his Digivice in the other. "Why should I believe you?" he blurted.

Takeru looked to him. "Because we believe in you! We are teammates now!"

Daisuke looked at him in shock.

_Teammates…? Is there even such a thing…_

Hikari's scream pierced his thoughts. For the first time he arrived he realized he was scared. He never believed in his friends, and never wanted to. Betrayal was always in his wake when friendship came into view.

"Daisuke!" Taichi shouted to him.

"Daisuke-kun!" Takeru clamored in.

"Just two words, Daisuke!" V-mon pleaded.

Daisuke growled. "OK already!" He shouted. He took a deep breath. "I'll frigging do it!" He charged towards where the Monochromon and Airdramon were. He raised the DigiMental into the air.

**DigiMental Up!  
V-mon Armor evolve to… Blazing fire of Courage, Fladramon! **

Daisuke stared at Fladramon in bewilderment. "You… Evolved?"

Fladramon nodded. "Watch me now, Daisuke!" He dived for the Monochromon. Once those were knocked down he aimed for the Airdramon who had Hikari captive. He let Hikari down gently by Taichi and Takeru.

"Fladramon, aim for the dark ring! That's what's controlling them." Tailmon commanded.

Fladramon nodded.

**Fire Rocket!**

Fladramon aimed for the dark rings that circled the Digimon. Once the dark rings had been destroyed, the Digimon were back to normal and wondered off. He walked over to Daisuke. "Am I lame now?" He asked confidently.

Daisuke shook his head. "I guess you are only a little lame." Fladramon merely smirked at the remark.

"That was amazing, Daisuke." Taichi walked over with Hikari on his back.

"Onii-chan, I'm telling you, I'm fine!" Hikari protested.

"Just in case." He smiled to her. "Daisuke, thanks for saving Hikari." He let Hikari down for a second. "Daisuke, I can tell you are going to be a great leader. I want to give you these." Taichi reached into his pocket and grabbed his famous goggles. "I wore these goggles as a sign of leadership when I lead the team of 7 children three years ago." He held them out to him.

Daisuke looked at Taichi's goggles for a second and reached up to see his own. He hadn't realized it, but his goggles apparently got destroyed in the battle at some point. "Taichi-senpai. I don't even want to do this. It's… Lame." Is all he could say at the time.

Takeru gave him a sad smile. "None of us wanted to do it at first, Daisuke-kun. Many of us didn't want to fight. But we fought through many hardships through our adventures. Now another one is starting. I think what Taichi-san is saying is, now you have the responsibility to lead us. It's something that you can't say no to."

Hikari nodded. "The Digimon need you, Daisuke-kun. They need your power in order to defeat any threat that's approached them."

"That's right, Daisuke! I can't evolve without you!" V-mon chimed in. "So, please. Accept those goggles?"

Daisuke hesitated for a moment.

_What if this is a scam… How can I be sure these people won't turn against me? Just like those guys back then… They say they are my teammates, and yet…_

"Fine, I'll take them. But just for now." He reluctantly took the goggles and put them on.

"They good on you." Hikari commented.

"Really?" Daisuke hoped she meant it and that it meant they're relationship was that much closer to coming together.

Hikari chuckled and turned to Tailmon. "Tailmon, what happened to your tail?" She gasped picking up her partner.

Tailmon gave her a sad smile. "Well, I got attacked by one of the Kaiser's controlled Digimon. When it attacked I lost my ring in the process of trying to get away."

Takeru turned to Patamon. "Then are you guys going to be OK tonight?" He was concerned that something would happen to the Digimon while they slept.

"Don't worry." Patamon said happily. "He doesn't come out at night. So we'll be safe."

"I guess that makes sense since he's human." Taichi added. "I guess we should get back. Koushirou's probably ticked at us."

Daisuke followed the others to the route they had originally come. Something things he hadn't noticed were vending machines and a TV out in the middle of the forest. This place was certainly weird.

"Can I come back with you?" V-mon asked his partner.

Taichi was about to make a comment, but Daisuke cut in. "There's no way I am bringing something weird as you back with me!" V-mon frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you company." Patamon placed a wing on V-mon head. V-mon nodded in agreement.

Daisuke and the others returned through the gate. They landed in a pile on top of Koushirou.

"Everyone get off of me!" Daisuke shouted. Everyone had also landed on him as well.

Everyone soon scrambled to their feet. Though before anyone could say anything, Koushirou lectured them on how they could have gotten themselves into trouble by going to the Digital World without any Digimon to protect them. It was soon after Taichi, Hikari, Takeru started to explain everything about the DigiMental and V-mon.

Koushirou stared at them in awe. "I have to see these Digivices of yours. Iori-kun and Miyako-kun left already to go home, so I couldn't see theirs." He looked to Daisuke. "Daisuke-kun, can I see yours?" he held out his hand.

Daisuke scoffed and slapped Koushirou's hand out of the way.. "As if, it's mine. Get your own." Daisuke left the room, leaving the others there to stare at his back.

When Daisuke finally got home his sister was waiting for him. "Daisuke, where were you? We were worried sick about you!" Jun, his older sister said worriedly. "If you were going to be this late you should have at least told us. It's already 5:30!" She put her hands on her hips.

Daisuke moaned and walked past her. He walked into his room and locked the door.

"Daisuke!" She shouted. She sighed and walked up to his door. "If you want dinner, it's in the microwave." She said in a softer tone.

_Why does everyone have to waste their time worrying about me? It's not like I'm a kid or something. _

That night he lay in bed wondering if it was worth getting into this whole "Digimon" thing. He hung Taichi's goggles on his headboard.

_How am I even leader material?_

He closed his eyes, but cruel, cold voices seemed to be laughing in the back of his head.

A/N: I know what you are thinking. "But all you are doing is rewriting the episodes a little bit! How boring!" Well, yeah. 1-4 are going to be tweaked. I think those episodes were ok on their own. I think things like Daisuke's goggles should have been more dramatic as well as activation of the DigiMental themselves. But I do have other plans in store once everyone has their DigiMental.


	3. Daisuke is in Danger! Halsemon and Digmo

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Daisuke is in Danger! Halsemon and Digmon Appear!

-_Taichi's POV_

Taichi sat in the computer room with the others after Daisuke left the room. He couldn't help to wonder if he should have given the responsibility of team leader to Daisuke. It seemed like a great idea at the time. Daisuke did pick up the egg of Courage. The crest of Courage was his so it only seemed appropriate. But he began to have second thoughts when he was Daisuke's attitude towards everyone else. He certainly wasn't being team leader by disrespecting everyone that was only trying to help. He even showed neglect towards his Digimon partner, V-mon.

"Well, I guess we should call it a night." Koushirou cut into his thoughts.

"Wait, maybe we should get the others. I think Yamato's done with his band practice and Sora is free." Taichi responded.

"Yeah, that's probably best. There's no doubt Miyako-kun and Iori-kun will want to go to the Digital World tomorrow." Koushirou added in.

"Then I'll go call onii-chan." Takeru stated taking out his cell phone.

Taichi nodded and took out his. "I'll call Sora."

Hikari smiled. "Onii-chan, don't tell me you have Sora on speed dial?" She giggled.

He turned a bright red. "N- No! I have them all on speed dial!" He insisted. Hikari merely giggled in response.

Taichi and the others decided to meet at the park. Yamato and Sora were able to join them. But since Mimi moved to New York in 2001, there was no way she could take part in the meeting. Jyou was busy with studying and was unable to attend as well.

"Ah, the whole gang is here." Taichi said with a big grin as Yamato walked in to view."Yamato, it took you long enough!"

Yamato smirked. "Don't worry, Taichi. This will be the only time. Next time you'll be the one who's late."

"Hey!" Taichi laughed.

Taichi sat on a platform that was used for a slide with the others sat on various playground equipment.

"So, there are new Chosen Children?" Yamato clasped his hands into one another. "Makes me wonder how one could go astray."

"It's almost like the dark gears from our adventures. The Digimon were only affected by the forces of darkness." Takeru commented.

"You think the new chosen is affected too somehow?" Hikari looked concerned.

Taichi shook his head. "There's no telling. But from what I've heard from Agumon and the others the Digimon are being controlled by these Dark Rings."

"That's terrible! I can't believe someone would torture these Digimon." Sora cried out. "What about Piyomon? She could be in danger." She stared down at the ground. Taichi laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Agumon and the others will help each other." He gave her a reassuring smile. Sora nodded and gave Taichi's hand a squeeze.

"So, about this Daisuke guy…" Yamato cut in. "He came with you all to the Digital World, right?" He looked to Taichi who nodded. "He doesn't seem like a good guy to me either."

Hikari stood up in protest. "But the Digital World summoned him, so he must be OK. They wouldn't summon someone irresponsible to the Digital World."

"and yet look at this Kaiser guy that has appeared." Yamato remarked.

Taichi took a deep breath. "I gave him my goggles as a way to show leadership, but I'm having second thoughts…"

Yamato stared at his brunette friend. "You did what? You put leadership responsibilities on a guy like that?" Yamato reached over and grabbed Taichi's shirt. "How is this guy good leadership if he keeps trying to harass Takeru and Hikari?"

Taichi glared and grabbed Yamato's wrists. "Because he lifted the DigiMental of Courage! Does that not mean anything?"

"No!" Yamato shouted back. "Of all the idiotic things you could do!"

Taichi shoved Yamato back. "Would you just trust my judgment?"

"This crap again? I swear Taichi, sometimes I feel you haven't grown a bit! What if the Digimon Kaiser could lift the egg, would you have given your trust to him?"

Taichi gritted his teeth and balled his fists. "Are you nuts? Of course not! The Kaiser is harming innocent Digimon! You really think I'm that stupid?

"Sure looks like it!" Yamato barked back.

Taichi and Yamato got closer to each other, but not before Hikari and Takeru stepped in.

"Onii-chan, stop it! I've seen enough fighting for one day…" Hikari exasperated

"This isn't even the time to fight! This is important!" Takeru protested.

Sora stood up and walked over to them. "We'll just see what happens. But it's not going to help if you guys can't stop fighting." She explained. "I'll go with them tomorrow, ok?" Sora gave them a smile. Yamato and Taichi stepped away. "Fine." Taichi grumbled.

_How can Yamato not trust me after all these years? He has a point about trusting Daisuke so easily, but someone needs to take over. We aren't always going to be there to fight alongside of them._

"I'll go too." Koushirou smiled. "I'm excited to see this new Armor Evolving."

"I can't go." Yamato sighed. "We have a gig coming up and we are practicing every day until then."

"That's fine. I guess that leaves me to keep watch in the computer room. Seeing as how we don't want teachers to see what we are doing. If they see us doing weird things in the computer room without an explanation, then they'll ban us from using it." Taichi frowned.

"That's another thing I've been thinking of. Their parents should know what's going on in case something bad happens and they can't return home." Koushirou looked like he was drifting off. "I know how it feels to have your parent's worried sick about you." He gave a sad smile.

Taichi nodded. "I guess it depends on how dangerous this new guy is."

-_The next day- Miyako's POV._

"Iori-kun! Hurry up!" Miyako shouted from the door. She watched as her friend was slowly gathering things into his bag. "I want to go to the Digital World!" She whined.

"I'm making sure I have everything, Miyako-san." He said calmly.

Miyako groaned impatiently. _Why does he have to take so long gathering his books? It's so annoying sometimes. _"I-o-ri!" She groaned.

"Okok!" He said slightly annoyed. He gathered the last of his books and ran to the door. Miyako smiled as she led the way to the computer room. She'd been waiting all day to go the Digital World. She was still mad at Izumi-Senpai for keeping her from going yesterday. But he was only concerned for their safety. That made her happy that'd he pay attention to her like that. She couldn't wait to see what kind of excitement the Digital World would bring.

"We're heeeereee!" She shouted happily opening the door. Everyone looked to her. Daisuke was sitting in a chair by the window, away from everyone else. He didn't look very happy, but she noticed he was wearing different goggles today. Hikari, Takeru, Taichi were all standing around the computer and Koushirou was seated at the computer. Sora was leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

"Hi, you must be Miyako Inoue and Iori Hida!" Sora walked over to them with a smile on her face and an outstretched hand. "I'm Sora Takenouchi. I'm one of the old Chosen's too. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Miyako gave a small a bow. "It's nice to meet you to." She smiled. "I love your skirt! It's so cute." Sora was wearing a sky blue skirt with a pink shirt.

Iori bowed to Sora. "It's very nice to meet you too."

"Are you two ready to go?" Sora asked leading them to the computer.

"Yup! I am so excited!" Miyako threw her arms in the air. "Can we go now?" She looked to Koushirou.

Koushirou nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming with you too."

"That's great. Then you can tell me everything while we explore." Iori smiled at him.

Koushirou nodded. "All right. Now when we enter we need to be careful, we don't know what kind of danger may lurk in our wake. There's no telling what the-" Koushirou was abruptly cut off by a hard shove.

"Yea, yeah, let's just go already." Daisuke said grumpily. He held his Digivice up to the computer and disappeared.

Sora gave a dissatisfied look to Taichi who in return gave a weak smile.

_What a jerk! I can't believe he shoves people around all the time. Who does he think he is?_

"Taichi will be keeping watch while we're gone. So, let's go." Koushirou stood up and pointed his Digivice at the screen. All others followed and disappeared.

"Wooooow!" Miyako said in awe. "This place is beautiful!" She ran around the patch of grassy meadow they were currently in. She couldn't believe how open everything was.

"Daisuke!"

"Takeru!"

"Hikari!"

"Koushirou-haaaan!"

Four voices shouted in the distance. Miayko couldn't believe her eyes when she saw such weird creatures approaching the group. Takeru and Hikari hugged their partners.

"I'm so glad you made it through the night." Takeru said happily holding Patamon.

"Yeah, all was well." Patamon piped up.

V-mon stood beside Daisuke. Daisuke wasn't acting very excited to see his partner. V-mon in return wore a frown.

"Tentomon, where is Piyomon?" Sora asked.

"She's coming." He said looking behind him.

"SOOOORAAAAA!" Piyomon's voice came out loud and clear. Sora turned to her long lost partner. "Piyomon!" She shouted happily. Piyomon flew right into Sora's arms. Sora had tears in her eyes as she gave her partner a hug.

"Sora-san, your partner is so cute!" Miyako marveled at the pink bird.

"Sora is pretty cute too!" Piyomon replied. Sora gave a sigh to her over loving partner.

The old Chosen's introduced their Digimon to new Chosen's. Miyako was really excited to see what kind of Digimon she would get. "I hope she's cute!" she squealed. Though Sora, Koushirou, Hikari, Takeru were a bit nervous how the pink hair chosen was acting.

"So, where are our partners?" Miyako asked with a big smile.

"We don't know." The Digimon replied. "We did look for them, but couldn't find them." Tentomon explained.

Just then Iori's and Miyako's Digivices went off. "Huh?" She took out her's. She noticed two dots were blinking on the screen. Koushirou got a closer look. "Perhaps those are where your partners are. The Digivices show location of other Chosen's too."

"Really? Let's go then!" Miyako began to run towards the direction of the dot. Iori wanted to protest but was forced to follow.

"Let's go, Daisuke-kun." Sora said to the stubborn goggle head.

"Yeah, yeah…" He was a bit farther behind than everyone else. But before he could start walking, the ground under beneath him collapsed.

"Daisuke!" V-mon shouted. He grabbed on to his partners hand. *Hang on, I'll get you up." He struggled to lift up Daisuke. "You're too heavy!" Daisuke began to say something back, but they fell. "Daisuke-kun!" Sora shouted after them.

Sora alerted the others what happened. It was only then Miyako wasn't happy about what was going on. "You mean, bad things can happen here?" Her face fell. She thought it was just an amusement park. Now she was getting word that it wasn't? That this was a serious matter. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm not sure I can do this. Can't I just back out?" her voice quivered.

Sora put a hand on Miyako's shoulder. "My friend Mimi said the same thing. She didn't want to fight or see people get hurt. But sadly we do have to fight. We have to protect our friends."

Miyako was a loss of words. They were nearing their egg location. The last of the gang followed them to a temple. There sat two DigiMentals on a pedestal.

"Knowledge and Love…" Koushirou whispered to himself.

"Miyako-san. I understand your worry, but we were summoned to rescue the Digital World, and soon the real world too. It's a big responsibility, but like I already said. We have to protect our friends." Sora held Miyako's hands.

Miyako looked to Sora. "But if it's so hard, am I really strong enough?"

Sora smiled. "You'll be surprised how strong you really can be."

Miyako looked to the DigiMental of Love. _But all I wanted was fun. How can I be good enough for this?_ She looked to Iori for answers.

"Miyako-san, I want to learn more about the Digital World. And… It's only right we fight. People depend on us. It's the right thing to do." Iori clasped his hands around the DigiMental.

Miyako put her hands around her DigiMental as well. They both lifted the DigiMentals and lights shot out of the holes the DigiMentals once hid. Miyako and Iori stepped back as two figures appeared from the light. A bird and armadillo Digimon appeared in front of Miyako and Iori.

"It's nice to meet you, da'gya!" The armadillo said happily. "I'm Armadimon! It's nice to meet you." He looked to Iori. "You lifted the DigiMental, so you must be my partner."

Iori smiled and patted him. "I'm Iori Hida. It's very nice to meet you."

"I'll already know that, Iori." Armadimon gave Iori a pat on the legs, since that's all he can really reach.

"I'm Hawkmon. It's a pleasure to be at your service, Miyako-san!" Hawkmon gave a slight salute to her. Miyako marveled at Hawkmon. "I can't believe… You are my partner…." She couldn't believe what she was saying. She smiled for the first time. "Hawkmon. I love you already. Our comrade is in trouble. Let's go save him!" Her DigiMental shone brightly.

"All you have to say is 'DigiMental up!' and I'll evolve and help your friend." Hawkmon explained.

"There are so many things I want to know about the Digital World!" Iori said happily. His DigiMental too shined.

**DigiMental Up!**

Both children shouted at the same time. Both Digimon began to glow.

**Armadimon armor evolves…. Drill of Knowledge, Digmon!**

**Hawkmon armor evolves…. Wings of Love, Halsemon!**

Everyone marveled at the new Digimon. "Absolutely amazing." Koushirou said in awe.

"Hop on, Miyako-san. I'll give you a ride." Halsemon commanded. Miyako was reluctant at first. "It's ok, just hold on tight." Miyako hoped on and held onto Halsemon's helmet. Halsemon leaped into the sky despite Miyako's shout in surprise.

Iori looked to Digmon who nodded.

-_Daisuke's POV._

Daisuke woke up in a cold, muggy room. It was dark where it was. Daisuke blinked a few times to get a better view of his surroundings. _Where the heck am I?_

He looked around and tried to bring his hands to his face, but that's when he realized he was chained up.

"What the-?" He jerked at his cuffs.

"I see you are awake." A cold voice laughed. A boy his age walked into the room wearing a blue wardrobe and held a whip in one hand.

"Who the heck are you?" Daisuke shouted angrily.

"Oh my, a temper. That's not very nice you know." He smirked.

Daisuke glared. "When I get out of here I'm going to-"Daisuke was cut off with a sharp pain to the side of his face. He yelped. The Kaiser had whipped him.

"Silence!" He shouted. "I am your superior. You should show respect to me!" The Kaiser shouted.

Daisuke growled. "As if I would show anything towards a ba-" Daisuke was cut off by another attack.

"Why you-" Another attack hit him.

"I won't stop hitting you until you bow down to me." The Kaiser said coldly.

To Daisuke this was turning out to seem eerily familiar. A traumatizing event from long ago that he didn't want to remember. Tears stinged his eyes as the Kaiser relentlessly whipped him.

_V-mon. Where the heck are you? I thought you were supposed to be protecting me._

"V-MON!" Daisuke gave a shout.

The Kaiser laughed. "Your little Digimon won't be hearing you. He's out of action at the moment."

_What's that supposed to mean? Did he kill V-mon?_

Daisuke choked out a cry. But not long after could he hear rumbling going on somewhere. Daisuke could barely hold up his head. Every movement hurt at this point. "Daisuke!" He heard a familiar male voice shout. He directed his gaze at the door. The Kaiser was long gone and Takeru ran in, Hikari wasn't far behind. Hikari gasped seeing Daisuke's condition.

"Daisuke-kun, what happened?" Hikari ran to his side holding him up. Iori and Digmon were next to entering the room.

"Daisuke-san!" Iori cried out. He was beginning to lose consciousness, but he heard Iori say something to Digmon about his bindings. He went limp into Hikari's arms.

_Why… do people keep worrying about me…?_

He could hear small chatter and he could feel he was somewhere else. He slowly began to open his eyes to see a guy with blue hair and glasses sitting next to him.

"Jyou-san, is he awake?" He heard a small voice say. He assumed it was probably Iori based on the politeness.

The blue hair person nodded. "It appears that way." Jyou looked to Daisuke. "Blink twice if you can hear me." Daisuke painfully blinked twice.

Daisuke heard sighs of relief. He tried to speak. "V-mon…" Is all he could choke out.

"Don't worry, V-mon's OK." Hikari looked at him and smiled.

_Why are you people caring so much? After all the mean things I've said and done…._

He could hear small footsteps run into the room. Where was he anyway? A blue face soon came into view. "Daisuke…" It said with tears in his eyes.

"V-mon….?" _I thought you were dead. Thank goodness you are ok._

"Daisuke, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you!" He cried out. He was in a smaller form. What happened to him? "I got knocked out somewhere. These guys found me and we found you. I was so scared because you weren't replying to me!" He clung to Daisuke's shirt.

"Shut… Up…" He said weakly.

V-mon rested his head on Daisuke's shoulder. "He's Chibimon now, Daisuke. We are back in the real world." Takeru came into view. "It appears the new Digimon shrink down a level when in the real world."

Miyako came into view. "Daisuke-kun, I'm so sorry. I feel this is my fault because I was so excited. Then I got you in danger." Miyako was hysterical.

Taichi came into view with a serious look. "I need to talk to you three. Because Daisuke was put into danger and was tortured, I think you better tell your parents what's going on now rather them finding out when you really are in danger. If the Kaiser is going to be pulling stuff like this, then they need to know. We were lucky to find Daisuke thanks to the Digivice tracking component. But next time we may not be as lucky."

_Are you nuts? When my parents see me like this they'll never let me out of the house._

"Naturally your parents may not be as willing at first, but they need to understand that you have duties you need to carry out." Koushirou cut in.

Miyako and Iori nodded. Daisuke diverted his gaze at the ground. He tried to sit up, but was having difficulties.

Takeru got down next to him and put Daisuke's arm around his neck and his other arm around Daisuke's back. "I don't need help." Daisuke protested.

"I know." Takeru smiled. "But I am going to help you anyway."

Daisuke just stared. _I don't understand… Why are they doing this to me? Is this some big joke?_

"I'll help you to your place, Daisuke. I'll personally explain what's happened today." Takeru explained as he helped Daisuke walk.

Daisuke pushed him away. "I- I'm fine." He said assuring. "I'll be fine on my own." He grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. Everyone else left in the room gave him sympathetic looks. Chibimon ran after him.

"Don't forget about me. Please." Chibimon looked at Daisuke with big pleading eyes.

"I guess it can't be helped." Daisuke opened his backpack and let Chibimon hop in.

He looked out the window and for the first time saw what his face looked like. His face was scared up and he had a few bruises and one eye was swollen shut.

_Damn, they are going to be pissed._

Daisuke painfully walked home. He could hear someone was following him, but ignored it. It was probably Takeru making sure he got home OK. _Stupid Takeru being annoying._ Entered his home.

"I'm home." Daisuke said dully. His mother was in the kitchen and came out to greet her son.

"Welcome- DAISUKE!" She shouted in horror. She dropped the plate of food on the floor and ran to her son. "Oh, honey what happened?" She gently touched his face where his scars were. His dad and sister Jun came out of the room they were in and ran to him.

"Daisuke, what happened? Give me names. I'll make sure those kids or whoever did this to you wishes they were never born!" His dad said angrily.

"Daisuke, you have to report this to me! This is a crime you know!" Jun shouted hysterically. She was a cop and knew how to deal with this thing. He was getting tired of everyone's clamoring.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." Daisuke took a deep breath.

"Please, it's ok to tell us." His mom said through her tears.

"Just sit down…." He walked to the couch, the others followed and sat next to him. He propped his backpack against his side. "Yesterday something happened… Not something bad, but it will be bad…." Daisuke explained his adventures in the Digital World and how he was a Chosen Child. "…and that's what's happened so far." He sighed.

His mom sobbed. "I can't allow you to do this! You are forbidden to leave this house!"

…_.Knew it…._

"I'll protect him no matter what!" A small voice shouted from inside his backpack.

_Chibimon, you loud mouth._

His parents and sister looked to the back pack. Daisuke reached over and unzipped it to reveal his small baby 2 level Digimon, Chibimon.

"What is that thing?" Jun asked in disbelief.

"This... Is my Digimon partner. He's a Chibimon right now, but he can evolve into this cool being with my help.

Chibimon smiled when he heard Daisuke call him cool. "I'll protect Daisuke with my life! We were caught off guard today, but I won't let that happen again!" Chibimon hopped onto Daisuke's lap. "I was assigned to protect Daisuke, and I'll do that!"

His family looked at the little creature for a second. His mom was the first to react. She went over to Chibimon and picked him up. "Thank you. I hope you will do your best to protect my son. I don't know what I'll do without him." She gave him a tearful smile.

Jun approached him next. "Do my best to protect my little brother, he's all I have." She shook his little hand. Chibimon smiled and nodded. "I will!"

His dad got up and patted him. "I know you'll do your best."

Daisuke stood up. "You are ok with it?"

His family nodded. "I believe you are truly protected by this guardian angel"

"He's so cute too!" Jun commented hugging him. Chibimon giggled. But the moment was soon ruined by his stomach growling. "Oops. Sorry. I guess I am hungry." Chibimon rubbed the back of his head. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

His family laughed. "So, how do these Digimon things work again?" His mom asked. Daisuke and his family sat to dinner and Chibimon ate lots of food. His mom was happy to feed such a creature.

Daisuke was still uncertain about being a Chosen Child. But his parents were willing to trust and believe in him, and he felt he could trust V-mon. Even his other classmates could feel he could be trusted. How can anyone possibly trust him? Was it safe to trust them too? He couldn't trust anyone ever since that event many many years ago.

"_Please stop it!" A young Daisuke pleaded. _

"_What's wrong, Dai-chan? Don't like seeing a stupid thing being beaten up? We are friends right? Friends always do things like this." A boy's voice cackled. _

_Another voice cackled as he swung a bat._

"_Noooo! Please stop!" The young Daisuke screamed in agony._

Daisuke soon erased the memory from his thoughts. It was a long time ago, but it left a scar of its own….

A/n: Aaand there's chapter 3! Well? Enjoying it so far? I hope so…. Cause it's going to be a looooong story~


End file.
